The subject matter disclosed herein relates to semiconductor devices, such as silicon carbide (SiC) power devices, including field transistors (e.g., metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistor (MOSFET), DMOSFET, UMOSFET, VMOSFET, etc.), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT), insulated base MOS-controlled thyristors (IBMCT), junction field effect transistors (JFET), and metal-semiconductor field effect transistors (MESFET).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Power semiconductor devices are widely used throughout modern electrical systems to convert electrical power from one form to another form for consumption by a load. Many power electronics systems utilize various semiconductor devices and components, such as thyristors, diodes, and various types of transistors (e.g., metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFETs), junction gate field-effect transistor (JFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and other suitable transistors).
Generally, when a power device or a semiconductor device is conducting current, the on-state resistance of the semiconductor device represents its conduction loss, which impacts the efficiency of the power conversion system and its cost. That is, the semiconductor includes a number of internal components that create resistance to the current flowing through the device. Accordingly, semiconductor devices that have improved on-state resistance are desirable.